gelsstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Nico Meme
FULL NAME: Nicolaus Kazuhiko MEANING: Nicolaus is a varient of "Nicholas" and means victor. Kazuhiko means "first" or "harmonious prince" NICKNAME: Nico, Nick MEANING: What it says AGE APPEARANCE: 17-19 BIRTHDAY: February 22nd ASTROLOGICAL SIGN: Pisces SPECIES: Human GENDER: Male ALLERGIES: Tree nuts SEXUAL PREFERANCE: Homosexual THEME SONG: Mad World by Gary Jules APPEARANCE: Tall and skinny, rather pale. Some people describe him as looking sickly. Black hair falls just below the nape of his neck, and he has high cheekbones and long, slender fingers. HAIR COLOR: Black HAIR STYLE AND LENGTH: Falls just below the nape of his neck, with long bangs covering his left eye EYES COLOR: Malachite gren EYESIGHT: Excellent HEIGHT: 5'8" WEIGHT: 115 lb OUTFIT/CLOTHING STYLE: Rather formal ABNORMALITIES(TAIL): His extremely pale skin DISTINGUISHING MARKS (SCARS, MOLES): Pale skin, hairstyle, eyes SELF CARE(MAKE UP): Sunscreen FIRST IMPRESSION ON PEOPLE: Seems rather sad and/or sickly SKIN COLOR: Pale BODY TYPE/BUILD: Slender DEFAULT EXPRESSION: Blank, though if you look reaaaally closely, you'll see that he looks rather lost and broken POSTURE: Excellent. PIERCINGS: None. DESCRIBE THEIR VOICE: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBIO1iXZipQ, but quieter RELATIONSHIPS MOM: Daughter of a European billionaire. Measured Nico's father because of their families, but slowly grew to love him. Very polite and sophisticated, but has high expectations for her son. She's a socialite, and is often away at parties. HOW WELL DO THEY GET ALONG: So-so DAD: Wealthy CEO. Always looking for opportunities to become wealthier. Also has high expectations for his son. Rather disappointed in Nico for not being what he wants him to be. HOW WELL DO THEY GET ALONG: Horribly. Nico's father simply doesn't understand him, and is extremely frustrated that his son isn't what he wants Nico to be. SIBLINGS: Jacqueline Kazuhiko. Thirteen years old, currently struggling with a long-term illness. Very fiery and stubborn. A free-spirit. HOW WELL DO THEY GET ALONG: Excellently. They love each other very much, and Nico would do anything to cure her illness. CHILDREN: N/A COUSINS: Several. HOW WELL DO THEY GET ALONG: Not very well. His cousins often mock and bully him. PAST LOVA(S): None CURRENT LOVA: Brad REACTION TO MEETING SOMEONE NEW: Won't say much unless they make a particularly strong impression on him, in which case he'll either greet them or say nothing. ABILITY TO WORK WITH OTHERS: Not very well. When he's not lying, he sorta just stands in a corner and lets the others decide everything. HOW SOCIABLE(LONER,ETC): He's not sociable at all. Nico's the type to stand in the corner and go unnoticed. When he is noticed, he's usually lying. FRIENDS: Very few PETS: None LEAST FAVORITE TYPE OF PERSON: Arrogant, thick-headed idiots PARENTAL TYPE(PROTECTIVE,ETC): Understanding AFFINITY WITH...: Water FAVORITE PEOPLE: Intellectual people who understand him, and people who he can have meaningful discussions with. Doesn't know anyone yet, so... LEAST FAVORITE PEOPLE: N/A PERSONALITY ..WHEN YOU FIRST MEET THEM: Silent and brusque. Won't say much, but may (will probably) lie if you ask him a question. ..AS YOU KNOW THEM BETTER(AND THEY LIKE YOU): He will probably lie to you. A lot. But he'll be rather charming at times, though he will still be rather quiet. ..AS YOU KNOW THEM BETTER(AND THEY DISLIKE YOU): He won't say anything to you. At all. Though he may lie cruelly if you push him past his breaking point FAVORITE COLOR: Black and green FAVORITE FOOD: He doesn't really like food. But if he had to choose, he'd probably choose cherries FAVORITE ANIMAL: Foxes FAVORITE INSTRUMENT: Piano FAVORITE ELEMENT: Water LEAST FAVORITE COLOR: Yellow LEAST FAVORITE FOOD: Anything that's particularly rich or saucy LEAST FAVORITE ANIMAL: Dogs LEAST FAVORITE INSTRUMENT: Drums. They give him a headache LEAST FAVORITE ELEMENT: Air HOBBIES: Reading, solving puzzles USUAL MOOD: ...... DRINK/SMOKE/DRUGS: Drinks during his father's parties, if he has too (but very little). Isn't the type to smoke. Isn't interested in doing drugs, but doesn't necessarily have anything against them DARK VERSION OF SELF: Crazy psychopath LIGHT VERSION OF SELF: More friendly, charming, and outgoing than usual HOW SERIOUS ARE THEY: Very serious CLASS IN AN RPG: Magician BELIEVE IN GHOSTS: Nope (IN)DEPENDANT: Rather dependent, but acts independent SOFT SPOT/VULNERABILITY: His sister OPINION ON SWEARING: Doesn't condone it. Finds it rather rude DAREDEVIL VS CAUTIOUS: Cautious MUSIC TYPE: Classical music, or Muse (only band he likes xD) MOVIE TYPE: Doesn't really like movies.... BOOK TYPE: Any book that's good GAME TYPE: Doesn't play games. At all. COMFORTABLE TEMPERATURE: Room temperature SLEEPING PATTERN: He's an insomniac CLEANLINESS/NEATNESS: Very neat DESIRED PET: Not particularly fond of animals HOW DO THEY PASS TIME: Reading, solving puzzles, or visiting his sister BIGGEST SECRET: He's considered committing suicide far more than once HERO/WHO THEY LOOK UP TO: No one, really. He's a cynic WHAT ANIMAL WOULD THEY BE: Fox FEARS: Being rejected, disappointing people, or losing those who he truly cares about COMFORTS: Tea, reading, and listening to music. WHAT ROLE WOULD THEY BE IF THEY WERE IN... ROMANCE MOVIE: The quiet friend. ACTION MOVIE: The quiet, stoic guy who can beat someone up if he tries, but doesn't really care CARTOON: The quiet, smart guy HORROR MOVIE: The guy in the background PORNO: Don't even go there. PRINCESS BRIDE: I've never watched it HOW DO THEY ACT WHEN THEY ARE... SAD: Quieter than usual. The look in his eyes will look even more broken than usual. May lock himself in his room and cry silently HAPPY: Smiles and talks more. ANGRY: Gets quieter at first, and then he will commence to destroy you through words AFRAID: Rarely ever gets afraid, but if he does, he'll analyze it and come up with a way to beat it LOVE SOMEONE: Gentler than usual. Will smile or seem happier when they're around. HATE SOMEONE: Will ignore them or destroy them with his words. WANT SOMETHING: Lying always works. CONFUSED: Raises one eyebrow every-so-slightly HOW DO THEY REACT TO... DANGER: Strategizes the best way to survive SOMEONE THEY HATE WHO HAS A CRUSH ON THEM: Ummm....he doesn't know how to deal with that stuff, so he'll just ignore it and hopes that it goes away DEATH OF LOVED ONE: Sadder and more broken than usual. Will most likely break down DIFFICULT GAME/MATH/ETC: He loves intellectual challenges. Bring it on! SOMETHING IRRESISTABLY CUTE: May smile slightly LOSS OF HOURS OF WORK: Meh......whatever.... HISTORY: See history BIOGRAPHY: See history FIRST APPEARANCE: N/A KNOWLEDGE LANGUAGES: Japanese is his first language. English is his second. Also has some basic knowledge of French and Spanish SCHOOLING LEVEL: Senior year of high school, but attends a prestigious boarding school FAVORITE SUBJECT: English EXPERTISE: English. PUZZLES: Excels at it CHEMISTRY: Fascinated by it. He's okay at it MATH: Loves it. ENGLISH: Loves it GEOGRAPHY: Doesn't care much for it POLITICS: Completely fascinated by it. Loves it. ECONOMY/ACCOUNTING: Excels. A lot. This is his strong point (mainly because his father insists on him learning it) COOKING: His secret passion xD SEWING: Don't even think about it MECHANICS: He gets the theoretical part of it, but he's too weak to actually do it BOTANY (FLOWERS): Basic knowledge MYTHOLOGY: Fascinated by it DRAMATICS(ACTING,SINGING): Excellent liar, but he absolutely CANNOT sing READING LEVEL: High HOW GOOD ARE THEY AT PLANNING AHEAD: Very good IMPULSIVE/STRATEGY: Excellent at strategy, but isn't that impulsive ROMANCE DO THEY TAKE INITIATIVE: Nope HOW DO THEY ACT(SHY,ETC): If he's being persued, he'll be rather quiet and analyze them, before doing anything else GENTLEMAN/LADYLIKE VS KLUTZY: Can be a gentleman if he tries really hard, but most of the time he's just quiet GO SLOW VS JUMP INTO: GO slow TRUE LOVE VS TESTING DIFF PEOPLE: Doesn't believe in true love, but doesn't test people either. Just watches. And analyzes. And takes ages to decide PROTECTIVE: Hell yes. ACT LIKE FRIENDS OR LOVERS: Shy lovers WHAT KIND OF PRESENTS DO THEY BUY: He'd take the time to really know what the person likes, and then he'll make/get them something that he's confident will truly make them happy TYPE OF KISSER: Gentle. But no french kissing. Nada. Nuh-uh DO THEY WANT KIDS: Not really DO THEY WANT TO MARRY: Not particularly MAKE GOOD OR BAD DECISIONS: Mix of both ARE THEY ROMANTIC: He's rather shy, but can be extremely flirty when alone. Very romantic (if he chooses to be, that is) GET JEALOUS EASY: Hell yeah WIFE/HUBBY BEATER: Nope MARRY FOR MONEY: Never WHAT WOULD HAPPEN ON THEIR DREAM DATE: Um....have a cup of coffee and a deep discussion